SOTF-TV Winners
While only one official version of SOTF-TV has been run as an RP, the game itself has been going on for sixty-five seasons now, and some of the past winners have been detailed and expanded upon through references in the current season. This page is to keep track of the winners, their seasons, and all known information about them. Winners who were actually RPed will have their own pages linked here. If you wish to propose a winner not currently listed, please do so on the Suggested SOTF-TV Lore page, following the template found at the bottom of this page. This page may only be edited by wiki admins. The Winners 'Name: '''Brandon Parker '''Season: '''One '''Kills: '''Two '''Known Information: '''Parker was optimistic and idealistic, even in the face of the game. He spent a lot of time trying to convince people to stop fighting. He spent most of the game with his girlfriend and two of his best friends; these two did most of the actual fighting for the group. Parker spent much of the game angsting about his first kill. He was responsible (presumably through incompetence) for the deaths of all three of his companions, with his girlfriend taking a bullet for him. He finally pulled himself together to finish off runner-up A.C. "Bones", who had been crippled by one of Parker's friends but had managed to kill her attacked while Parker stood by and did nothing. Parker is vastly unpopular, and "Parkering" is slang for hiding behind allies and trying to be good even when it is irrational and causes harm. A movie about Parker (and named after him) actually was somewhat popular, and portrayed him fairly sympathetically. '''Name: '''Travis "Bug" Hood '''Season: '''Three '''Kills: '''Seven '''Known Information: '''Bug was assigned a blackjack and soon stole two C4 explosives. While small and easygoing before the game, he played from the very start, using his reputation to allow him to manipulate his way through. '''Name: '''Tina Jones '''Season: '''Five '''Kills: '''Six '''Known Information: '''Tina is described as a moon-faced redhead with a small nose. Her first kill was a friend of hers named Mason Jackson. Tina took his weapon (a pistol) and used it to increase her kill count. Tina managed to hit the second and third place finishers with one bullet, killing both from an ambush. '''Name: '''Georgia “Hatchet” LaLourvey '''Season: '''Fourteen '''Kills: '''Unknown '''Known Information: '''Season fourteen was regarded as a fairly weak season, relying too heavily on gimmicks. '''Name: '''Jared Clayton '''Season: '''Thirty-seven '''Kills: '''Eight '''Known Information: '''Jared served as mentor of the Purple Team in season Sixty-five, where he was given a profile. Jared's first kill came when a girl who was torturing him with a razor blade got too close and he tore her throat out with his teeth. Eventually, he escaped his bonds. At some point, he was captured by a boy named Mike Martelli, who held Jared at gunpoint but couldn't stomach killing him. When he turned his back, Jared killed him with an iron file he'd found on his first kill. Later, Jared was shot, though he survived. He played dead for six hours as the four-strong group waited around. Finally, Jared managed to retrieve a grenade he'd found on Martelli, which he threw into the assembly. He escaped, while all four of the others died in the blast. Jared's final two kills are currently unknown. In Season Sixty-Five, he detonated the collar of Jhamel Thompson under the directions of the producers. '''Name: '''Archibald "Archie" Stewart ("Zombie") '''Season: '''Thirty-eight '''Kills: '''Five (or more) '''Known Information: '''Archie is huge, six and a half feet tall and 280 pounds, though not obese. He wrestled in high school, and currently wrestles for Cornell University. Archie's assigned weapon was the complete works of Terry Pratchett, which he spent time reading during the game and was allowed to keep in the aftermath. Archie killed at least a couple other students, one by chokeslamming a player off a ledge or height of some sort. The finals consisted of him and the biggest player of his season, who managed to seriously injure Archie. He assumed Archie was dead until the boy rose up in a rage, grabbed a discarded spear, and attacked once more. This incident is the source of his "Zombie" moniker. Archie had to be rescued from the arena after his victory, having sustained too many injuries to leave under his own power. Archie took a long time to recover, and is now against SOTF-TV. Due to the injuries and trauma sustained over the course of the season, Archie does not actually remember the end of his game. He has had no interactions with the media since his victory, but is featured in at least one of the "SOTF Combat" video games. '''Name: '''Dylan Calloway '''Season: '''Fifty-three '''Kills: '''Four '''Known Information: '''Dylan killed only one student in a cold-blooded manner. This was a player whom he beat to death with a toaster after hearing the boy brag about his crimes, particularly his rape and torture of several female students. Dylan's only serious injury was taken during the ensuing fight, when the larger student broke his nose. This fight, plus two of his other kills, secured his internet nickname "Killer Toaster". Season fifty-two has come under some criticism, since rather than hunting down the competition Dylan won by flying under the radar and focussing on long-term survival, staying healthy, conserving supplies and killing only when there was no other choice. When the final showdown came, he showed himself only when the final other survivor was determined, and then easily killed the injured, malnourished and deranged player. Dylan has enjoyed his newfound wealth and celebrity status since the game, but is ambivalent towards SOTF-TV, and secretly finds it - plus fan reactions to his game - rather disturbing. '''Name: 'Karen Ruiz '''Season: '''Sixty-five '''Kills: '''Ten '''Known Information: '''Karen did not win through the typical fashion (surviving until nobody else is left), but rather through a special rule of Season Sixty-Five, which promised freedom to anyone who could attain ten kills. It has been established that this rule is not in all seasons, though it has occurred in the past. At present, Karen is the only person confirmed to have succeeded at the goal. Karen was notable in part for her complete disregard for teamwork, as she ignored or attacked her assigned allies in the game. She followed a very simple strategy, primarily ambushing people and attmpting to shoot them before they could offer effective resistance. She was quiet and reserved, rarely bothering to justify her actions or interact with the other students in a non-violent fashion. More information on Karen's time in the game can be found on her page, linked above. '''Name: '''Jonathan Stone '''Season: '''Unknown '''Kills: '''Unknown '''Known Information: '''N/A Template for newly added winners: '''Name: '''Name here '''Season: '''Number here (spell it!) '''Kills: '''Number here (spell it!) '''Known Information: '''All other information goes here Category:Characters Category:Winners